


Keep Me Warm

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, azrael id tag but hes mentioned for like. 2 seconds, have some snow dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: not-actually-winter gays





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> it was snowing here for the past two days so  
> have this

“Jeez, it's cold.” Kagura shivers violently, teeth chattering as he clutches his cape around him to shield him from the biting wind. He’d been called out to Akitsu-Ko because some officers had got in a skirmish with Azrael, but the Mad Dog escaped in the end. Now that the fight was over, the cold really started to set in. 

Ragna scoffs, shaking his head and dislodging a tiny avalanche of snow from his hair that falls down his shoulders and back. “ _ You're _ the one who ran out with no jacket like an idiot,” he says, breath turning into a cloud of fog in the cold. “You know the weather regulation’s fucked here.”

“There wasn't time,” Kagura mutters in protest, drawing his cape in tighter. Akitsu is still definitely something Kagura has to deal with, but that would be difficult with everything else going on. “We couldn't let Azrael get away.” 

“Did you let him punch you in the head or something?” Ragna asks as he gives Kagura an incredulous look. “He kinda did that anyway.” 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Kagura rolls his eyes. “Come on, you know what I meant.” 

They keep walking in silence for a moment when, after a second of rustling- Ragna disentangling his jacket from his belts- Ragna sticks his arm out in front of Kagura, offering him his jacket. “Take it. …Since you're cold,” he says quieter than he means to in an attempt to answer the curious look Kagura gives him. Pink stains his cheeks. 

A small smile creeps into Kagura's expression. He takes Ragna’s jacket, unbuckling his mantle and placing it on Ragna’s shoulders, kissing him on the cheek as he fastens it. “Thanks, babe.” Slipping Ragna’s jacket on, he gets a few steps ahead before realizing Ragna stopped. “You alright?” he asks when he sees that Ragna is clutching the buckle of his mantle and blushing so hard it looks as if the snowflakes that fall on his cheeks should turn to steam. 

“…Yeah,” Ragna huffs, quickly catching up with him. Kagura slips his hand into Ragna's, intertwining their fingers and pulling him a little closer. 

“Are you sure you're gonna be warm enough?” 

“I'll be fine,” Ragna says quietly, leaning his head on Kagura’s shoulder after a second of hesitation. “Quit worrying about me.”

“‘fraid I can't, sweetheart. It's sorta my job now.”


End file.
